A new Song?
by if you hate history i hate you
Summary: England writes a song for China but doesn't know if it's good enough until he tells Germany that he loves China, when China, the bad touch trio, Japan, Romano, and Italy are all behind him. Will England and China become a couple?
1. Chapter 1

A New Song? Chapter 1 "Germany? Are you here?" England said looking around Germany and Italy's house. "Yeah, I'm right here England. Vhat do you need?" Germany asked. "Um, well, you see, I wrote a song, for, uh, someone, and, uh, I don't know if it's, uh, you know, good, for the person." England said as Italy walked in. "Huh? Who is it England!" Italy yelled. "Uh, I can't say." England said turning his head to hide his blush. Germany followed his head. "England? Are you blushing?" Germany asked. "Yes. Please Germany help me!" England yelled. "I can't." Germany said. "Why?" England asked. "Because I don't know who it's for." Germany asked as The Bad Touch Trio walked out from the house and so did Japan, China, and Romano. "Do you want me to tell you?" England asked not noticing everyone else behind him. "Yes." Germany said. "It's China." England said blushing. "China?" Germany asked. "Yes. I wrote this song for China." England said. "Why China?" Germany asked. "Don't tell anyone, but I think I'm in love with China." England said blushing even harder. "Vait a minute. You're telling me, that you love China?" Germany said. "Yes." England said. "Engrand! You rove China!" Japan yelled making England turn around to see everyone even China standing there. England ran inside crying. China came running after him. "England! England where are you! We need to talk!" China yelled. "I'm over here China." England said sitting up from the bed that he was lying in. China rushed over next to him and sat down. "Why did you come?" England asked. "Because." China said. "Because why?" England said tears running down his face. "Because we need to talk England." China said. "About what?" England asked. "Us." China said blushing. England pulled China's shirt and kissed him. China was in shock but he didn't pull away. Half an Hour had passed and everyone was bored from waiting outside so they went looking for England and China. "Did you really write that song for me England?" China asked. "Yes, but it's no good." England said. "Let me see." China said grabbing the sheet. "This is good England." China said. "No it's not admit it." England said crying. "It's great England. Trust me I love it. It's really good." China said hugging England. "Do you really?" England asked. "Yes, I do." China said smiling. "China, I need to tell you something." England said. "England, I need to tell you something first." China said. "May I go first?" England asked. "Um, well, it's kinda important." China said. "Ok, you can speak China." England said. "Well, you see," China said stopping. "China? Why did you stop?" England asked. "We are not alone." China said. "What do you mean?" England asked. "They're other people here England." China said. "Who?" England said. "I don't know." China said. "Give me a second." England whispered into China's ear. "Ok." China whispered back. England got off the bed and tip toed towards the door. England opened the door and the bad touch trio, Japan, Germany, Italy, and Romano. "What the heck guys! Have you ever heard of privacy?" England yelled at them. "Sorry." Everyone said. "Go away!" England yelled. "Yes." They said. They all walked away. "I'm sorry China." England said walking back to the bed. He sat down. "It's ok." China said. "So, what were you going to say?" England asked China. "I was going to tell you that, I love you too England." China said blushing. China put his face onto England's chest and came closer to him. "You do?" England said pulling China closer and hugging him as tight as possible. "Yes I do." China said. "I love you so much China. You're my everything!" England said kissing China. "England." China said stopping the kiss. "Yes?" England said. "They're here again." China said. "GO AWAY GUYS!" England yelled. "Yes sorry Angle-terre." France said. "Frog, don't come back! Make sure no one comes back!" England yelled. Please see next Chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Yes, England." France said running down the hall. "Now England about that song." China said pulling up the sheet. "Please, I know it sucks." England said. "No, I wanted to know if I could sing it to you." China said. "Uh, it's kinda a duet China." England said. "Ok, we can do it together." China said smiling. "Uh, well, I don't really sing." England said rubbing his arm. "Come on please England." China said. "Fine I will try." England said. Every step I take. I feel you're farther away. I can't take this anymore. All these feelings inside. I need to let you know. But how do I do this now Would you feel the same way Or would walk away Please don't make me wait to long Sorry If I made you wait so long But I'm here, I'm ready, But I can tell you now how I feel I love you. "That was great England." China said. "Are you sure?" England asked. "Yes, I'm sure England. You sound amazing." China said smiling. "China. I'm not sure if the song is great because it's not finished." England said. "Finished or not it's still great." China said. "Thanks China that really helped." England said. "Now England," China said. "Yea?" England said. "I have a present for you." China said. "Where is the present?" England asked. "Do you want your present?" China asked. "Sure?" England said confused. "Ok here it is." China said pulling England closer and kissed him. Hours passed and England and China never moved, until the bad touch trio walked in. "Oh sorry." Romano said. They all laughed. "YOU FROG!" England said chasing France out of the room. The others stood in the room in shock. China sighed. "China? Are you ok?" Prussia asked. "No aru." China said. England started walking down the hallway listening. "Why?" Romano asked. "Because every time I try to tell England something important someone comes in aru." China said. "Well this time when we walked in it didn't look like you were trying to tell him anything important." Prussia said. "I was, but than you guys came in aru!" China yelled. "What were you going to tell him?" Romano asked. "I was going to tell him, that I moving back to China aru." China said. "What you're moving back to China!" England yelled. "Yeah. I tried to tell you but," China said getting cut off by England. "Don't leave me China!" England yelled. "England I must." China said. "Why China, I never get to see you." England said crying. "I'm sorry England." China said. "When are you leaving?" England said. "In 3 months." China said. "Then we have enough time." England said. "For what?" China asked. "Can we finish the song?" England asked. "Sure." China said. "Ok." England said. Please see next chapter for the song. 


End file.
